1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module for coupling light emitted from a light-emitting device such as semiconductor laser or light-emitting diode with an optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional optical module, which comprises a semiconductor laser and an optical fiber whose tip portion is provided with a lens for coupling with light emitted from the semiconductor laser, is disclosed in IEEE PHOTONICS TECHNOLOGY LETTERS, Vol. 7, No. 7, pp. 798-800, 1995. According to this literature, the anamorphic fiber microlens is evaluated for coupling between laser diodes and single-mode fibers.